dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Slitheen
The Slitheen were a family of Raxacoricofallapatorian criminals. The Slitheen were rivals (and "cousins") with the Blathereen family, descendants of the Huspick Degenerate and cousins of the Rackateen Family. Mentions The Slitheen may have been operating in Mongolia in 1952 (The Last Dalek). Info The Slitheen were from Raxacoricofallapatorius orginally, and bribed their way into government. Their rule crashed the planet's economy and eventually the population rose up against them. (SJA: The Gift) Exposed, shamed, and arrested en masse in the Great Purge of Yon:556, the entire family was tried and found guilty, in perpetuity and given the death sentence. Many of the Slitheen fled justice, but the family continued to be hunted down by the Blathareen and Judoon. (SJA: Revenge of the Slitheen) Following this, in March 2006 they disguised themselves as various Humans holding leadership positions and attempted to seize control of the UK government in an effort to start a nuclear war. Their ultimate aim was to turn the Earth into a huge nuclear reactor pile and sell its remains off as starship fuel. This attempt was foiled by the Ninth Doctor and his allies. (DW: Aliens of London, World War Three) Later the same year, in September,Blon, one of their surviving members, managed to get herself elected as Mayor of Cardiff, and tried to abuse her position to attempt to blow up Earth by destroying a local nuclear reactor. The Cardiff rift would amplify the explosion where it would not only destroy Earth but enable her to escape the planet. This effort was also foiled by the Ninth Doctor and his allies. (DW: Boom Town) Later, in September 2008, another branch of the family took over a building company called Coldfire Construction and attempted to achieve the destruction of the Earth by shutting down the Sun. This group of Slitheen were eventually defeated by Sarah Jane Smith and her friends. Though Sarah did not mean to kill them, several ended up dead. Korst Gogg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen, a young Slitheen survived, but not his father. (SJA: Revenge of the Slitheen) In February 2009, he teamed up with two other adult Slitheen to seek revenge and make the Moon crash into Earth. (SJA: The Lost Boy) Torchwood 3 knew of at least one of these events. (DW: The Stolen Earth) At some point in either early 2010, a young member of the family took the body of Ambassador Eranius of the Galactic Alliance and attempted to steal K-9 from Sarah Jane. (SJA: From Raxacoricofallapatorius With Love) Later on, two more Slitheen would attempt to crush the Earth into a giant diamond; they were thwarted and captured by two Blathereen, who sentenced them to death. (SJA: The Gift) By 2012, Henry van Statten possesed a Slitheen arm. (DW: Dalek) A group of Slitheen returned to Earth in the late 21st century with hostile intentions but went home after a short time. (NSA: Snowglobe 7) After these attempts, their fortunes started to wane. They were put out of business by the Blathereen, since they were cheaper and more effective. In the year 2501, Ecktosca and Dram discovered the activities going on in Justicia and attempted to take over the operations. They were captured, but later escaped with the help of the Doctor. After the death of Don Arco, they stole the surviving warp-hole technology to rebuild their fortune. (NSA: The Monsters Inside) In the 347th century, the family were still exiled from Raxacoricofallapatorius, although they expected a reappraisal in the coming 1000 years. When their time-travel package tour appeared to kill a tourist, they were taken to court and bankrupted. (NSA: The Slitheen Excursion) The Slitheen vowed that they would survive and return home to Raxacoricofallapatorius. At any cost. http:// In Fanfilms *DMCDW has rumored that the slitheen will be part of the "secret project" *DMCDW has also said they will be in the 3rd series of his Doctor who Known Members *Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen posed as Margaret Blaine. (DW: Aliens of London / World War Three, Boom Town) *Jocrassa Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen posed as Joseph Green. (DW: Aliens of London / World War Three) *Sip Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen posed as a Police Constable named Strickland. (DW: Aliens of London / World War Three) *Kist Magg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen posed as Tim Jeffery. (SJA: Revenge of the Slitheen) *Glune Fex Fize Sharlaveer-Slam Slitheen posed as Greg Blakeman. (SJA: Revenge of the Slitheen) *Korst Gogg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen posed as Carl (SJA: Revenge of the Slitheen) and later as Nathan Goss (SJA: The Lost Boy) *Florm Rox Fey Fenerill-Slam Slitheen posed as the Coldfire Construction secretary Janine. (SJA: Revenge of the Slitheen) *Dat Tex Fine Slitheen posed as Jay Stafford. (SJA: The Lost Boy) *Bioo Goo Von Bar Slitheen posed as Heidi Stafford. (SJA: The Lost Boy) *Ecktosca Fel-Fotch Heppen-Bar Slitheen was captured on Justicia. (NSA: The Monsters Inside) *Dram Fel-Fotch Heppen-Bar Slitheen was also captured on Justicia. (NSA: The Monsters Inside) *Callis Fel-Fotch Heppen-Bar Slitheen broke into Justicia to rescue Ecktosca and Dram. (NSA: The Monsters Inside) *Costmato Fel-Fotch Hangle-Wang Slitheen was a member of the family operating in 1500 BC Greece. (NSA: The Slitheen Excursion) *Mamps Fel-Fotch Hangle-Wang Slitheen was another member of the family operating in 1500 BC Greece. (NSA: The Slitheen Excursion)Mamps is likely to be a shortened version of her full first name. *Leeb Fel-Fotch Hangle-Wang Slitheen was another member of the family operating in 1500 BC Greece. (NSA: The Slitheen Excursion)Leeb is again likely to be a shortened version of his full first name. *Hisk Fel-Fotch Hangle-Wang Slitheen was another member of the family operating in 1500 BC Greece. (NSA: The Slitheen Excursion)Hisk is again likely to be a shortened version of his full first name. http:// *An unnamed member of the Slitheen posed as Oliver Charles and General Asquith, others posed as RAF Group Captain Tennant James, Deputy Secretary for the Scottish Parliament Ewan McAllister and the chairman of the North Sea Boating Club Sylvia Delaine. (DW: Aliens of London / World War Three) *A Slitheen posed as Ambassador Eranius of the Galactic Alliance. (SJA: From Raxacoricofallapatorius With Love) Instincts The Slitheen placed great importance to hunting, which included the hunting of sentient prey. (SJA: Revenge of the Slitheen) They sometimes displayed joy at triumph by disrobing. (DW: World War Three) Blon said that the Slitheen used venom grubs to dispose of family members not willing to engage in criminal activities (DW: Boom Town) http:// The Slitheen have developed a method of disguising themselves as humans by first obtaining the skin of a dead human -- referred to as a skin suit -- and compressing themselves into it. In order for this to work the human victim needed to be heavy set, and the compression had a side effect: a gas exchange occurs which causes the disguised Slitheen to frequently expel gas with a sound similar to human flatulation. (DW: Aliens of London; SJA: Revenge of the Slitheen). In late 2008, the skin suit technology was improved to allow Slitheen to assume a greater variety of human body types, and the gas-exchange issue was eliminated. (SJA: The Lost Boy) It wasn't always initially used (SJA: From Raxacoricofallapatorius With Love;The Gift), but would remain the standard until at least 2501. (NSA: The Monsters Inside) :It is unclear whether the improved skin suits are artificially created, or if humans still need to be killed and their skins obtained. Alan Jackson finds one of the Slitheen skin suits hung up on a peg, like a piece of clothing. Notes *In 2012, Henry van Statten's private collection in the Vault contained a severed Raxacoricofallapatorian arm. One of their compression fields was also saved and studied by him. (DW: Dalek, NSA: The Monsters Inside) it was found in Mongolia,1952 (The Last Dalek). *Rose wonders if the newly regenerated Doctor was a Slitheen. (DW:''Children in Need Special'') *Rose remarks that the Abzorbaloff looked "a bit Slitheen", and he claims to come from their twin planet, Clom. (DW: Love & Monsters) *The Doctor asked Donna Noble if Lance Bennett was "A bit overweight with a zip round his forehead". (DW): The Runaway Bride *The Journal of Impossible Things featured drawings of the Slitheen, with a caption saying "its always for the money". *The Doctor referred to the Slitheen when Martha Jones recalled the earthquake in Cardiff. (DW: Utopia) Behind the scenes *The Doctor Who Storybook 2008 features an illustration, unconnected to any of the stories, of the Tenth Doctor and Martha hanging onto a cable in a lift shaft while surrounded by Raxacoricofallapatorians; however, there is no context with which to determine whether or not these are Slitheen. *Of all the aliens created for the revived series, the Slitheen have been featured the most, having appeared in six television stories, two books and one short story. *It has been comfirmed the Slitheen will return along with their cousins The BlathereenFamily in the finale of the Sarah Jane Adventures Series 3 (SJA: The Gift) Category:Characters Category:Species